Generally, when a person stands or walks, his or her weight gathers to the heel portion of his or her foot. Thus, after a wearer stands or walks for lots of hours, he or she becomes much fatigued due to the load applied to his or her heel portion. Particularly, when a person having arthritis or diabetes walks, he or she may feel easily tired or pain by the shock applied through the heel portion. The type of conventional footwear is provided with an air cushion for absorbing the shock applied to the heel portion of a wearer's foot. Up to now, however, there is no shock-absorbing means for slippers.